Leif L. Albertsen, "Das Lehrgedicht in der Antike", in: Das Lehrgedicht, Aarhus 1967,
Kapitel. 3: Das. Lehrgedicht. in. der. Antike. Der Klassizist lehnt sich nicht nur an formale Vorbilder an; für ihn ist der Anfang, der Urvater einer Dichtart zugleich ihr Höhepunkt und jedes spätere Werk nur ein demütiger Versuch, durch Nachahmung zu zeigen, daß man die Größe jenes Urvaters erkennt. Das Urbild aller Lehrgedichte, die in diesem Sinne als klassizistisch bezeichnet werden können, liefert Hesiod. Hesiod, jener Name, den noch Boileau ehrfurchtsvoll neben Homer nannte, hat mit seinen Lehrgedichten alle Möglichkeiten, alle Freiheiten und Gebundenheiten derjenigen Lehrgedichte vorgezeichnet, deren Autoren er als Vorbild bekannt war, und das heißt teils die ganze griechisch-römische Antike, teils in und nach der Renaissance die großen Lehrgedichte der Neo- latinisten und auch der deutschen Dichter des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts. Mit den Augen dieser neueren Dichter werden im folgenden jene Werke der Antike betrachtet, die sich eines besonderen Ruhmes erfreuen konnten, d. h. außer Hesiod insbesondere Lukrez und Vergils Georgica. Die Frage, die von den Voraussetzungen der Gegenwart her als berechtigt erscheint: weshalb überhaupt Wissenschaftlichkeit in gebundener Form gepflegt wird, wo doch die Prosa scheinbar für diese Thematik geeigneter wäre, erweist sich dabei für den Klassizisten als hinfällig. Die Dichtart ist ein für allemal dadurch gerechtfertigt, daß es Hesiod gegeben hat. Im übrigen wird sich bei der Betrachtung der antiken Lehrgedichte herausstellen, in welchen Punkten sie sich von prosaischen Abhandlungen über dasselbe Thema unterscheiden. Alle Verfasser von Gedichten, die später Lehrgedichte genannt wurden - bis auf ein paar unbedeutende griechische Mediziner - schreiben in der hexametrischen oder sogenannten heroischen Dichtart. Natürlich hat das sowohl für Werke der Großform wie auch für die selteneren Werke der Kleinform Folgen hinsichtlich der Topik. Die laut Horaz am nächsten mit der hexametrischen verwandte Dichtart, die elegische, enthält keine antiken Lehrgedichte, sondern allenfalls moralische Er {40} zählungen, die im epimythischen Anhang allgemein didaktisch ausgewertet und interpretiert werden.A. W. Schlegel charakterisiert den fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Dichtarten in folgender Weise, wobei er die Vokabel »Lehrgedicht« in einem allgemeineren Sinne verwendet als die gegenwärtige Untersuchung, in: »Vorlesungen über schöne Litteratur und Kunst II«, als: »Deutsche Litte- raturdenkmale des 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts« XVIII (1884) 302: »Da das elegische Sylbenmaß eine Beschränkung des epischen ausdrückt, so paßt es für mythische Lehrgedichte, die nicht universell seyn sollen, wie z. B. die Theogonie des Hesiodus, sondern der Erzählung eine bestimmtere Richtung und Beziehung geben, und wir sehen daß die Griechen sich desselben in solchen vorzugsweise bedient haben.« Das Ethos ist dort ein anderes. Werke, die nur als Vorbilder für neuere Lehrgedichte gelten können, gibt es allerdings in allen poetischen und prosaischen antiken Gattungen. Besonders die moralphilosophischen Lehrgedichte des 18. Jahrhunderts schöpfen aus den heterogensten Quellen. Im folgenden werden also zunächst die eigentlichen, überwiegend fachwissenschaftlichen antiken Lehrgedichte bei Hesiod, Lukrez, Vergil usw. betrachtet. Hierauf folgt eine Analyse der nur aus der Neuzeit her verständlichen Gattungsproblematik der sogenannten deskriptiven Lehrgedichte bei Hesiod und Lucan, und endlich wird im kurzen Ausblick hervorgehoben, in welchen Dichtarten die Antike ihre Moralphilosophie zum Ausdruck brachte. 1. Bis auf Horaz De arte poetica gehören alle antiken Lehrgedichte eindeutig der Großform an. Ihr Stammvater ist Hesiods Werk " Έργα και Ημέραι, ein Hexametergedicht von 828 Versen. Dieses Werk ist der zweite große Ausgangspunkt der antiken Traditionen in der hexametrischen Dichtart neben den Epen Homers, nach denen die Dichtart oft die heroische genannt wird. Von spät- und nachantiker Sicht aus ist Hesiod der Gegenpol Homers. Er ist nichts weniger als heroisch; er liebt den Frieden und denkt ungern an den Krieg. Es gibt schon in der Antike einen unhistorischen Bericht, wie einst Homer und Hesiod zusammenkamen und mit schönen Stellen aus ihren Werken gegeneinander stritten. Der Richter spricht Hesiod für dessen γεωργίαν και ειρήνην den Preis zu. Diese antiheroische Haltung des friedfertigen Bauers ist das erste und vornehmste ethische Element des Lehrgedichts. Wie Hesiod denken nach ihm zahlreiche Landadelige in mehr als zwei Jahrtausenden. {41} In diesem Zusammenhang muß das Gedicht naiv als ein abgeschlossenes Ganzes betrachtet werden, denn so wurde es von seinen Nachfolgern gelesen. Die Frage nach der Struktur des Werkes unter Berücksichtigung etwaiger Vorbilder und früherer Traditionen, die noch heute die Altphilologie beschäftigt,Walter Nicolai: »Hesiods Erga. Beobachtungen zum Aufbau« (1964). wird hier nicht gestellt. Die einzelnen Teile der Erga zeigen weitere Möglichkeiten und Elemente des Lehrgedichts. Den Beginn macht eine Einleitung, in der Musen angerufen und derEmpfänger des Gedichtes angesprochen wird. Das große Proömion ist auch in der Folgezeit ein wichtiges Element der Hexametergroßform und im Lehrgedicht fast noch unumgänglicher als in dem eigentlich heroischen Epos, das oft, wie z. B. die Ilias, ohne Proömion beginnen kann. Der Verfasser ist mit dem Empfänger des Gedichtes, seinem Bruder Perses, in einen Rechtsstreit verwickelt. Die erste Hälfte des Gedichtes füllt eine Präambel, in der Perses davon überzeugt werden soll, daß friedliche Arbeit besser sei als kriegerische Rechtsstreitigkeiten. In drei großen parasitären Erzählungen wird gezeigt, wieviele Unglücke im Laufe der Zeit die Menschheit getroffen haben; berichtet werden die Geschichte des Prometheus, die Geschichte der Menschheit vom Goldenen Zeitalter an bis hin zu dem gegenwärtigen eisernen und endlich die pessimistische Fabel von der Nachtigall und dem Habicht.49-105, 106-201, 202-212. Die Gerechtigkeit ist es, die den Menschen dennoch über das Tier erhebt, und es stehen daher am Ende dieses Teiles einige praktische Lehrsätze darüber, wie man am besten den Geboten der Religion und der Nächstenliebe folgt. In diesem ersten Teil fällt Verschiedenes ins Auge. Das antiheroische Ethos der Genügsamkeit wird nachdrücklich ausgesprochen und auf die Formel gebracht, daß für den Vernünftigen die Hälfte (wohl in diesem Fall die Hälfte des väterlichen Erbes) mehr und wünschenswerter sei als das Ganze: »πλεον εμισυ παντος;«.40. Ferner ist zu bemerken, daß an manchen Stellen kataloghafte Anreihungen von rein Gnomenhaftem, von lose aneinandergeketteten Sittensprüchen stehen,z. B. 342ff. daß aber sich das Lehrgedicht auch dadurch von den reinen Gnomen- {42} sammlungen abhebt, daß der Verfasser einen persönlichen Ausgangspunkt hat und diesen nicht verbirgt, wenn er auch auf eine allgemeine Gültigkeit seiner Aussagen Anspruch erhebt. Dieses Paradoxon findet sich in manchem späteren Lehrgedicht. Auch tritt deutlich hervor, daß das an sich handlungslose Gedicht durch parasitäre Handlungen ausgeschmückt wird, daß somit das Lehrgedicht mit Hilfe schöner Stellen zum deutlichen Kunstgebilde wird. Der Hauptteil, der erst um die Mitte des Gedichtes einsetzt, ist eine Lehre von der Landwirtschaft. Es wird von der rechten Saat und Ernte, von Geräten und Kleidern gehandelt, und die Disposition ist die natürliche und auch später immer wieder verwendete, daß die Lehren als ein Gang durch das Jahr gebracht werden. In dieser Weise wird auch die Ewigkeit im Wechsel, die ständige Wiederkehr als Ethos des erdennahen Lebens gezeigt. Die Jahreszeiten können zu breiteren Schilderungen Anlaß geben; solche nicht eigentlich didaktische Partien des Gedichtes sind ebenfalls als parasitäre Gebilde zu verstehen. Diese prunkhaften Gemälde sind Beispiele für die rhetorische Gattung Deskription, die weiterhin eine treue Begleiterin des Lehrgedichtes blieb.Der Winter 504-535 und 547-553. Gleichsam als eine Ergänzung zu diesem idealen Jahreslauf zu Lande folgt eine ähnlich disponierte Lehre von der Schiffahrt,noch immer von den Zwischenrufen an den törichten Bruder (ueya vf|itie flepcTTi) begleitet. Eingefügt ist ein autobiographischer Exkurs über die einzige Seereise des Autors, in dem dieser zugleich zugibt, daß er von der Schiffahrt wenig versteht. Er schreibt nur darüber, weil es seine Aufgabe ist, Verse zu dichten.648-662 in der Uebersetzung von Voß (1806): »Auf, dir zeig' ich die Maße des weitaufrauschenden Meeres, Weder in Steuerkunde gewiziget, weder in Schiffen. Denn nie fuhr ich zu Schif durch offene Räume des Meeres; Außer einmal gen Euböa von Aulis, wo die Achaier Einst, ausharrend den Sturm, viel Volks aus der heiligen Hellas Sammelten, Troja zu dämpfen, das Land holdseliger Weiber. Dorthin einst zu des weisen Amfidamus festlichem Kampfspiel Fuhr ich gen Chalkis zugleich; denn viele verkündete Preise Hatten die Söhne gestellt, die mutigen. Dort nun, behaupt' ich, Trug, des Gesangs Obsieger, ich selbst den gehenkelten Dreifuß: Den ich darauf darbrachte den helikonischen Musen, Dort wo jene zuerst mich gewürdiget helles Gesanges. So weit hab' ich Erfahrung der vielgenagelten Schiffe. Dennoch meld' ich dir Zeus, des Ägiserschütterers, Rathschluß; Denn mir lehrten die Musen unsterblichen Ton des Gesanges.«. {43} Wie zentral diese Bemerkung ist, wurde bisher nicht beachtet.Ueber die Autorität späterer antiker Lehrdichter vgl. unten. Noch A. W. Schlegel will einen Unterschied zwischen der praktischen Didaktik Hesiods und der fiktiven Didaktik der Alexandriner behaupten, in: »Kritische Schriften« I (1828) 165f. Sie zeigt, daß sich schon der erste Verfasser eines Lehrgedichts gelehrter gibt, als er es verantworten kann, und daß in diesem Sinne schon die Didaktik Hesiods einen fiktiven Charakter hat. Es läßt sich also kein Keil zwischen eine etwaige naive Didaktik Hesiods und eine fiktive Didaktik der Alexandriner und Vergils treiben, sondern es gehört von Anfang an zum Ethos des Lehrgedichts, daß seine Didaktik einen leicht verspielten Charakter hat. Daß der Verfasser eines Lehrgedichts dennoch seine Würde wahrt und verlangt, ernster genommen zu werden als die amoralischen Kriegs- und Liebesdichter, ist ebenfalls ein immanentes Paradoxon dieser Gattung. Auf Vorschriften für Heirat, Gottesdienst, häusliche Geselligkeit und kultische Hygiene folgt nun abschließend die Lehrevon den einzelnen Tagen des Monats. Aus einem eigentlich parteilichen, rhetorischen Anfang arbeitet sich das Lehrgedicht zu objektiv wahren Vorschriften empor. Hesiods zweites, weniger berühmtes Lehrgedicht erteilt ebenfalls Aufschluß über die Genesis der traditionellen Topik späterer Lehrgedichte. Das markanteste Element dieses nur als Torso überlieferten Werkes ist sein großes Proömion. Das Gedicht ist unter dem Namen Theogonie bekannt,wobei die Frage offen bleibt, ob die späten Teile des überlieferten Gedichtes in Wirklichkeit den Beginn eines anderen bilden. Aus dem eigentlichen Gedicht ist als hervortretendes Element das parasitäre Epyllion von der Titanenschlacht zu nennen; ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... In den 115 Anfangsversen ruft Hesiod die Musen an und besingt sie, damit sie seinem Vorhaben hilfreich beistehen. In diesem Proömion findet Hesiod aber auch Platz für mehr private Bemerkungen, besonders für die Schilderung, wie ihn einst die Musen zum Dichter weihten. Mit dieser DichterweiheVgl. Athanasios Kambylis: »Die Dichterweiheund ihre Symbolik. Untersuchungen zu Hesiodos, Kallimachos, Properz und Ennius« (1964). betont Hesiod die Würde und Ehre seines Unternehmens; sein Lehrgedicht ist ein erhabenes, ewiges Gebilde, der Lehrdichter keineswegs ein Poet zweiten Ranges. Des weiteren verteidigt er die These, daß ein Dichter {44} ein ebenso gutes Musenkind sei wie ein Volksredner. Wenn sich in späteren Lehrgedichten und zumal in deren Proömien autobiographische und dichtungs-theoretische Züge finden, so ist auch dieser Zug durch Hesiod vorgeprägt. Auch die Tatsache, daß die scheinbar objektiven Darstellungen einemprivaten Erlebnis, einer privaten Situation erwachsen, scheint somit ein Aspekt zu sein, der die Lehrgedichte etwa von den Gedichten Homers trennt. Eine in diesemSinne naive Ehrlichkeit vereint sich in den Lehrgedichten mit dem kühnen Anspruch, erhabene Lehren auszusprechen auch auf solchen Gebeiten, auf denen sich der Autor nicht genau auskennt, und mit der moralischen Würde, die das gute Gewissen eines arbeitsamen Geistes verleiht. Ein rein äußerlicher Unterschied zwischen Homer und Hesiod scheint auch noch feststellbar, nämlich der, daß die Lehrgedichte wesentlich kürzer sind als die mit einer Handlung versehenen Epen. Dennoch gehören sie noch immer der Großform an, wenn es auch verständlich wird, daß - wie oben erwähnt - Theoretiker wechselnder Zeiten die Hexameterdichtungen in summi, mediocres und infimi teilten und den Lehrgedichten die Zwischenstellung zusprechen. Spätere griechische Lehrgedichte, Namen wie Nikander, Oppian und Pseudo-Oppian haben auf die neuere europäische Literatur kaum unmittelbar gewirkt. Sogar die Bedeutung Arats und des Periegeten Dio-nysius sind auf die Antike beschränkt. Es hat daher wenig Sinn, ihre Werke auf die Frage hin zu analysieren, welche Züge späterer Lehrgedichte sich bereits hier finden. Wenn am Ende dieses Kapitels einige Charakteristika der bekannteren antiken Lehrgedichte hervorgehoben werden, wird gelegentlich auf Parallelerscheinungen bei jenen Dichtern hingewiesen. Das erste berühmte lateinische Lehrgedicht sind die sechs Gesänge des Lukrez De rerum natura. Bekanntlich ist Lukrez in der stilistischen Nachfolge des EmpedoklesDie umständlich lehrhafte Wiederholung langer Passagen haben die beiden Dichter gemeinsam. Lukrez bezieht sich auf Empedokles in seinem Werk 1729. bemüht, ein wissenschaftliches System, und zwar das Epikurs, in Verse zu bringen. In den vollendeten Teilen dieses auf viele tausendversige Gesänge geplanten Werkes gelingt es Lukrez, die Lehren vom Atom im Raum, von den Atombewegungen, von der Seelenatomik und der Sterblichkeit der Seele, von dem Empfinden, dem Entstehen und der Meteorologie im erweiterten Sinne des Wortes dadurch poetisch zu machen, daß er die Terminologie in {45} wechselnde Synonyme auflöst. Dagegen gibt es bei Lukrez wenig Parasitärgattungen, und diese Nüchternheit mag dazu beigetragen haben, daß Lukrez mehr gelobt als gelesen wurde. Diejenigen Sentenzen von Lukrez, die berühmt wurden, stehen nicht ohne Grund zu Beginn der Gesänge: »tantum religio potuit suadere malorum«, »suave, mari magno turbantibus aequora ventis ..«,».. vitae lampada tradunt«.Ι 101, II 1ff., 79. Vergil macht zwar in seinen Georgica vor Lukrez eine Reverenz des anspielenden Zitates,II 490-492. aber seine Tradition ist eine andere. Als Vor- bild seines Landbaulehrgedichtes nennt er Hesiod,II 176. und wie Hesiod bringt er im Großteil seines Gedichtes Vorschriften, Winke und Lehren, die für den Landmann vom Nutzen sind. Während aber niemand an der didaktischen Absicht des Lukrez zweifelt, wurde immer wieder die Frage gestellt, ob Vergil tatsächlich ein Lehrgedicht geschrieben habe. Im Zusammenhang dieser Darstellung ist nicht jene Frage, sondern die von Bedeutung, ob die Klassizisten die Georgica als ein mehr denn nur fiktives Lehrgedicht auffassen konnten. Vergils Werk umfaßt vier Gesänge von insgesamt 2188 Hexametern. 1390 dieser Verse, also über die Hälfte, enthalten Vorschriften über Ackerbau, Wein- und Baumpflege, Viehzucht und Bienenzucht. Der Rest besteht aus Umrahmungen und parasitären Prunkstücken, darunter Deskriptionen. Die Behauptungen, daß Vergils didaktische Intentionen fiktiv seien, gründen sich teils auf den Gehalt jener Lehren, teils auf den Umfang der Parasitärgattungen. Epochen, die selber keine Lehrgedichte kennen, wie etwa die Gegenwart,machen darauf aufmerksam, daß »ihr lehrhafter Charakter rein fiktiv« sei, weil »auf technischeGenauigkeit sehr wenig Rücksicht« genommen ist.Erich Burck: »Die Komposition von Vergils Georgika«, in: »Hermes« LXIV (1929) 279-321. Aehnlich urteilt bereits Seneca: »Vergilius noster, qui non quid verissime, sed quid decentissime diceretur aspexit nec agrico- las docere voluit, sed legentes delectare«.Ep. 86,15. 22. Dem muß entgegengehalten werden, daß Dichter, die selber Lehrgedichte verfaßten,anderer Meinung waren. Opitz fragt im dritten Kapitel seiner »Poeterey«: »wer kan leugnen, das nicht Virgilius ein gutter Ackersmann« gewesen sei? Rapin, dessen neolateinische Horti in der Nachfolge der Georgica ent {46} standen, wandte sich in der Vorrede seines Werkes mit aller Heftigkeit gegen die Ansicht Senecas. Auch J. J. Engel war in seiner oben besprochenen Analyse der Ansicht, daß ein Lehrgedicht sehr wohl veraltete und ungenaue Lehren bringen durfte, ohne deshalb fiktiv zu sein. Für den Klassizisten, und als solcher fühlt sich auch Vergil, wenn er eine altehrwürdige Gattung nach Rom verpflanzt, sind auch veraltete Lehren würdewoll und gewissermaßen wahr. Die Lehre von der harten, primitiven Genesis einer Disziplin scheint ihm ebenso nützlich zu sein wie der Unterricht in dem, was praktisch notwendig ist. Bei der Betrachtung der Georgica kommt hinzu, daß die parasitären Teileberühmter wurden als die didaktischen, ja daß Vergils »schöne Stellen« mit den Anlaß bildeten, im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert die De- skription als autonomes Gebilde literaturfähig zu machen. Aber weder in der Didaktik noch in der Exkursen verfährt Vergil prinzipiell anders als Hesiod, dessen Werk eine wesentlich losere Disposition aufweist als die Georgica. Daran ändert die Charakteristik der Gegenwart nichts: »Vergil hat staunend vor der Natur gestanden, ist im tiefsten Innern von ihr ergriffen und gepackt . . Das Primäre ist bei Vergil das liebende Umfassen der Dinge, die innige Hingabe an den Gegenstand«.Burck a. a. O. 17. Man zupft also die Rosinen aus dem Kuchen und läßtden Großteil des Gedichtes unbeachtet. Diese Exkurse sind übrigens verschiedener Art: Es gibt große Prunkschilderungen der Liebe oder der Pest,209-283, 378-566. es gibt am Ende ein Epyllion,IV 315-558. es gibt Schilderungen exotischer Gegenden,II 109-135, III 339-383. des Frühlings,II 315-345, eine Parallele zu Hesiods Winterschilderung. am berühmtesten die laudes Italice.II 136-176. Es muß zugegeben werden, daß in diesem parasitären Lobgedicht und in den Proömien und den vaterländischen Ausklängen der einzelnen Gesänge die poetische Glut kulminiert. Allein dieser Zug ist in jedem Lehrgedicht nachzuweisen und dadurch bedingt, daß eben die Rosinen den nahrhaften Kuchen schmackhaft machen sollen. Diese Interpretation, die freilich mit der organischen Kunstanschauung der Gegenwart wenig zu tun hat, ist gewiß die treffendste, wenn man das Lehrgedicht verstehen will. {48} Auch die Lehrgedichte Ovids erfreuen sich anhaltenden Ruhms, der auch durch die dozierten Themen bedingt ist. Sein Gedicht De medi- camine faciei steht in der Tradition medizinischer Rezeptgedichte; seine Ars amatoria und seine Remedia amoris sind wohl als Travestien aufzufassen.Die Disposition der Ars soll im Detail an die einer rhetorischen Techne angelehnt sein, vgl. Zielinski in: »Philologus« LXIV (1905). Aus der Fülle weniger bekannter lateinischer Lehrgedichte sei noch das über den Aetna hervorgehoben, das lange mit dem Namen Vergil verbunden und daher mit dessen übrigem Werk verehrt und überliefert wurde. Dieses rein theoretische Lehrgedicht über die Vulkanologie wird unten in Verbindung mit Opitz näher besprochen.Heute führt das Werk ein belächeltes Schattendasein, müßte aber interessieren, weil es, wenn auch unberechtigterweise, lange eine große Wirkung ausübte. Außer diesen fachwissenschaftlichen Lehrgedichten der Großform und den unten zu besprechenden deskriptiven Lehrgedichten gibt es noch einberühmtes antikes Lehrgedicht, nämlich die Ars poetica von Horaz, die der Hexameterkleinform angehört. In diesem Sinne nimmt sie eine Ausnahmestellung ein, die näher zu begründen ist. Diese Begründung läßt sich zweckmäßig mit einer allgemeinen Betrachtung der Dichtarten vereinen, die es in der Hexameterkleinform gibt, wie im Vorhergehenden die didaktische Hexametergroßform in unantik-klassizistischer Weise von der heroisch-epischen unterschieden wurde. Ein Sinn dieser Untersuchung der Hexameterkleinformen liegt zugleich darin, daß die Horaz-Episteln mit die Vorbilder neuerer Lehrgedichte sind. 2. Die vier größten Traditionen der Kleinform des Hexameters sind Epyl- lion,saturnisches Idyll, Satire und Epistel. Die Deskription gibt es in der Antike kaum als autonome Kleingattung. {48} Das trifft wohl auch für Vergils vierte Ekloge »Sicelides musae, paulo maiora canamus« zu. Ihre berühmte Sonderstellung erklärt sich bekanntlich dadurch, daß man nachträglich die saturnische Vision der Topik des Christentums gleichsetzte. Freilich habt sich das Gedicht schon selber durch die Bemerkung »maiora canamus« aus seiner bukolischen Umgebung. Ohne selber Lehrgedicht genannt worden zu sein hat die vierte Ekloge neuere Lehrgedichte beeinflußt. Die Satire ist lehrhaft nach den heutigen Vorstellungen, die sich auf die Form der Satire bei dem tragisch rhetorischen, prophetisch zornigen Juvenal gründen. Dennoch werden auch die Satiren Juvenals heute nicht Lehrgedichte genannt, was sich nicht etwa dadurch erklären läßt, daß sie von geringerem Umfange sind als sonstige Lehrgedichte. Der Unterschied liegt darin, daß die Satire indirekt didaktisch ist.Dadurch, daß sie eine als ungenügend empfundene Abbildung der gegenwärtigen Wirklichkeit errichtet, bleibt sie ebenso wie die elegischen Gattungen im Zeitbedingten haften. Während das Idyll nur das zeitlose Ideal vorführt und nicht den Weg aus der Wirklichkeit zu diesem Ideal lehrt, führt die Satire nur die Wirklichkeit vor und läßt das zeitlose Ideal unausgesprochen. Weder Idyll noch Satire sind Lehrgedichte. Die sogenannten Satiren von Horaz sind weniger Vorbilder für die Satiren der Neuzeit als Vorbilder für neuere moralphilosophische Lehrgedichte. Weniger als die Hälfte des Inhalts der sermones ist indirekt didaktisch, also satirisch im modernen Sinne des Wortes.Das indirekt Didaktische ist nicht das einzige Anliegen z. B. einer Travestie wie Sat. II 5 und tritt gänzlich zurück in dem deskriptiven Gedicht I 5 und dem Priap-Gedicht I 8. Sat. II 3 zeigt Ansätze zu einer Diatribe. Vieles in den Satiren des Horaz gemahnt an den modernen Essay. Die Nachwirkung des Horaz bestand darin, daß er in den folgenden Jahrtausenden als Hauptquelle für moralische Maximen jeder Art diente; noch die Alexandriner der Renaissance sind recht eigentlich moralia Horatiana.Demgegenüber ist das Erkennen lyrischer Werte bei Horaz, zunächst vonseiten Petrarcas, sekundär. Das gilt auch noch für die Zeit der Anakreontik. Die Thematik legt es nahe, an dieser Stelle auch an die völlig andere Dichtart iambische Satire zu erinnern. Die zweite Epode des Horaz: »Beatus ille qui procul negotiis«, die zum Großteil aus einer parasitären Deskription besteht, wurde auf die verschiedenste Weise ein Vorbild späterer Lehrgedichte. Unter den hexametrischen Dichtarten ist noch die Epistel zu nennen, {49} die als meist zyklisch auftretender Rahmen einen beliebigen Inhalt umschließt. Sie reicht von rhetorisch-logozentrischen Kunstwerken bis hin zu höchst persönlichen moralischen Briefen. Unter den 23 Hexameterepisteln des Horaz findet sich seine Ars poetica, die als Lehrgedicht bezeichnet wird. Wodurch unterscheidet sie sich von den übrigen Episteln des Horaz? Die 20 Episteln des ersten Buches, die eine kompositorische und editorische Einheit bilden, sind alle recht kurz; die längste umfaßt 112 Verse. Diejenigen unter ihnen, die direkt didaktisch sind, sind moralphilosophischen Inhalts. Die beiden jeweils über 200 Verse umfassenden Episteln des zweiten Buches behandeln wie die Ars poetica Probleme des Dichterischen; sie bestehen aber aus einer Kombination von historischer Deskription und indirekter Didaktik. In der Ars dagegen äußert sich Horaz weder moralphilosophisch, noch klagt er über die Unbilden der Zeit, sondern er lehrt eine zeitlose Wissenschaft. Unter der Fackel eines docebo treten erhellte Tatsachen hervor und werden die aus dem Gesetz eines Themas systematisch folgenden Anleitungen für den Schüler beleuchtet. Außerdem ist die Ars poetica eine Ausnahme von der Regel, daß antike Versepisteln in Zyklen auftreten, was mit ihrer Länge zusammenhängen mag. In der Antike wurde sie als besonderer Band ediert, obwohl sie eine Epistel genannt wurde; so gedenkt z. B. Quintilian eines »libri de arte poetica«.VIII. 3,60. In den alten Handschriften steht die Ars von den übrigen Episteln getrennt zwischen den Oden und den Epoden; sie war also früh ein Werk sui generis. Von all diesen Charakteristika kann aber das letzte nicht als Begründung dafür mitgerechnet werden, weshalb die Ars zu der Zeit, als der Begriff Lehrgedicht aufkam, zu den Lehrgedichten gerechnet wurde,denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt reihten die Horaz-Editionen bereits die Ars den Episteln an.Zur Klärung dieser ursprünglichen Sonderstellung könnte auch dieLösung der Frage beitragen, ob die Ars außerdem, daß sie eine Epistelist, auch an andere gattungshafte Traditionen Anschluß findet. Eduard Norden: »Die Composition und die Literaturgattung der Horazischen Epistula ad Pisones«, in: »Hermes« XL(1905) 481-528, hält sie für eine wissenschaftliche Einführung, eine sogenannte εισαγωγή, eine Gattung, die es sonst überliefert nur in Prosa gibt, die aber Norden auf ein verlorenes Werk von Hesiod, Xetpcovog önoSfjicai, zurückführt. Daß sich A. W. Schlegel dagegen wehrte, die Ars poetica zu den Lehrgedichten zu rechnen, wurde bereits erwähnt. Bei Eduard Norden scheint der Begriff Lehrgedicht überhaupt nicht vorzukommen. {50} Im folgenden wird die Problematik der Abgrenzung des direkt Didaktischen von dem Deskriptiven beleuchtet, wobei noch einmal daran erinnert werden muß, daß die Fragestellung eigentlich unantik ist, da die Antike nicht mit spezifischen direkt didaktischen Gattungen rechnete. Sind Schilderungen historischer Begebenheiten, sind geographischeBeschreibungen direkt didaktisch? Diomedes unterschied innerhalb seines genus enarrativum zwischen den Dichtungen didascalice und historice,E. R. Curtius a. a. O. 438. und auch das späte 18. Jahrhundert trennte von demLehrgedicht das deskriptive Gedicht, ohne daß der Begriff descriptio jemals ein fester Terminus geworden wäre. Schon in der Antike zerfließen die Grenzen; z. B. trägt die Uebersetzung, die Rufius Festus Avienus von dem geographischen Lehrgedicht des Dionys machte, mitunter den Titel Descriptio orbis terrce, anderseits aber versteht man unter descriptio eine undidaktische, rhetorische, lobende Prunkrede, in der man Menschen, Oertlichkeiten, Bauten, Kunstwerke, Landschaften, Jahreszeiten lobend beschreibt, »besonders als Einlagen in einem größeren Gedichte«.ebd. 78, 200f. Als Parasitärgattung, als eingefügtes Prunkstück aus der epideikti- schen Rhetorik, begegnete die Deskription in den oben besprochenen Lehrgedichten. Als Autonomgattung ist die Deskription in der Antike subliterarisch, eine Stilübung in der Schulstunde, in der es gilt, um jeden Preis ein aufgegebenes Thema zu loben.Nach der Antike verschmolzen die Lehren von der Rhetorik und der Poesie und blieben bis in die Renaissance identisch, vgl. Eduard Norden: »Die antike Kunstprosa« II (41923) 883-908. Ausgerechnet das eigentliche Lehrgedicht erhebt sich über die Disziplin der Rhetorik in die Dialektik empor. In diesem Spannungsfeld zwischen Rhetorik und Dialektik oszilliert in der Antike und zumal in der Neuzeit das Lehrgedicht.Als Katalog, in einer größeren Sammlung, treten die Deskriptionen auch in der antiken Literatur auf. Solche Kataloge finden sich bereits bei Hesiod als Anhang zur Theogonie. Der Gattungsbegriff Katalog, der eigentlich rein formal ist, nahm allmählich auch inhaltlich eine diesen Themen entsprechende Bedeutung an, so wenn Kroll a. a. O., indem er das Kataloggedicht inhaltlich und formal vom Lehrgedicht unterscheidet, und ebenfalls E. R. Curtius a. a. O. diesen Terminus für allgemein didaktische, darunter deskriptiveSammlungen verwenden. Von einem direkt didaktischen Katalog spricht man dagegen nicht, obwohl der Begriff nicht unlogisch wäre, etwa zur Bezeichnung einer Gnomensammlung.Parasitäre Kataloge gibt es auch in Lehrgedichten, so den Jagdheroenkatalog bei Pseudo-Oppian II 1-35, aufgereihte Landschaftscharaktere mit Staffage bei Vergil II 109-135.Deskriptionen finden sich natürlich auch in der Prosa. Aufschlußreich sind einige der Briefe des jüngeren Plinius. Der Brief I 9 ist ein Beispiel der alten hypoleiptischen Beweisführung für dieGlückseligkeit auf dem Lande im Sinne eines Beatus ille qui procul: »o dulce otium honestumque« I 9,6. Die Briefe II 17 und VIII 8 beschreiben jeweils ein Landhaus und eine Quelle; umfassender ist die Deskription eines Landhauses mit umgebender Landschaft V 6, in der die Landschaft übrigens bereits nicht nur ihrer Nützlichkeit, sondern auch ihrer Schönheit wegen gelobt wird: »prata . . gemmea« V 6,11; »magnam capies voluptatem, si hunc regionis situm« usw. V 6,13. Gegen Ende macht Plinius einen Exkurs aus der Deskription und spricht über Sinn und Ethos der Deskription als autonomer Gattung im Vergleich mit den parasitären Deskriptionen in heroischen Epen: »vides quot versibus Homerus, quot Vergilius arma, hic Mnex, Achillis ille,describat; brevis tarn uterque est, quia facit quod instituit. vides ut Aratus minutissima etiam sidera consectetur et colligat; modum tarnen servat: non enim excursus hic eius, sed opus ipsum est. similiter nos« usw. V 6,43f. Die Rückkehr in die Deskription macht Plinius mittels des später in Lehrgedichten so beliebten topischen Ausrufes »Allem wo will ich hin?«: »verum illuc unde coepi« usw. V 6,44. 3. Spätere Zeiten hoben an Vergils Lehrgedicht mehr das deskriptive als das fachwissenschaftliche Element hervor und schufen - zunächst in der englischen Literatur - eine neue Gattung der epischen Großform: das deskriptive Gedicht, das, wo es sich umbesonders berühmte Werke handelte, zur auszeichnenden Hervorhebung ein deskriptives Lehrgedicht genannt wurde. Natürlich waren die Vorkämpfer dieser deskriptiven, mit moralischen Epimythien und Anhängseln versehenen Gattung bemüht, sich von ihrem subliterarischen antiken Ursprung zu distanzieren.J. J. Breitinger: »Critische Dichtkunst Worinnen die Poetische Malerey in Absicht auf die Erfindung im Grunde untersucht und mit Beyspielen aus den berümtesten Alten und Neuern erläutert wird« (1740) I 29-51. Breitinger weist an Quintilian und Persius nach, daß Naturdeskriptionen,eventuell mit einer Staffage von ländlichen Festen, in der Antike als Teil der Rhetorik auf einer frühen Stufe der Schule gelehrt wurden. Aber »Dergleichen Elemental-Beschreibungen sind von der Kraft und dem Werth der poetischen Gemälde überaus weit entfernet«. Deskription ist für Breitinger Anfang und Endsinn der Dichtung: »Die poetische Malerey ... ist das eigentliche Werck der Dicht-Kunst.« Er analysiert Homerische Deskriptionen und bringt Zitate aus »Zlatna« von Opitz: »Diese malerische Beschreibung ist gantz nach dem Homerischen Geschmack eingerichtet, und voller Anmuth«. An dieser Stelle ist es von Wichtigkeit festzustellen, daß jedenfalls als Parasitärgattung eine Dichtart ganz nahe an das dialektisch-logisch um die Wahrheit bemühte Lehrgedicht herankommt, die ihrerseits mit der rhetorischen, ohne Rücksicht auf Objektivität gestalteten Suasorik eng verwandt ist. In einem gewissen Sinne läßt sich übrigens von einem antiken de- {52} skriptiven Lehrgedicht der Großform sprechen, nämlich von der Pharsalia des Lucan, die gelegentlich als ein »historisches Lehrgedicht« bezeichnet wurde. Es ist bekannt, daß schon die Zeitgenossen Lucans dieser so umfassenden Deskription historischer Geschehnisse skeptisch gegenüberstanden und das Werk als ein gattungshaftes Zwittergebilde auffaßten. Die Pharsalia bringt die zehn Bücher des Livius über den Bürgerkrieg in Verse, erweitert sie mit parasitären, direkt didaktischen Exkursen über Geographie und Meteorologie und stattet sie mit hohen rhetorischen Wirkmitteln aus. Zu einem heroischen Epos in der unmittelbaren Tradition nach Homer fehlen die Götter und die freiere Gestaltung der historisch überlieferten Handlung. Die Pharsalia tritt also stilistisch in die Tradition der Epen mittlerer Stilhöhe nach Hesiod, die aber inhaltlich entweder zum Lehrhaften oder zum Kataloghaften tendieren. Bis Lucan war eine Thematik, wie sie in der Pharsalia vorkommt, auf die reinHomerische Tradition beschränkt gewesen, und das historisch deskriptive Gedicht mit seinen suasorischen Elementen wurde daher als eine gewagte Profanierung des heroischen Epos aufgefaßt.F.Marx bei Pauly und Wissowa, I 2233f. Es wäre übrigens zu bemerken, daß das neunte Buch dieses unvollendeten antiken deskriptiven Gedichtes dem stoischen Helden und Heiligen Cato Uticensis gewidmet ist. Der jüngere Cato ist auch in neuzeitlichen deskriptiven und moralphilosophischen Gedichten eine beliebte Figur. In dieser Weise verbindet sich die allgemein didaktische Pharsalia thematisch mit der deskriptiven und der Lehrgedicht-Literatur des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts. 4 Die moralphilosophischen Lehren werden in der Antike - im Gegensatz zur Neuzeit - nicht als Lehrgedichte der Großform abgefaßt. Natürlich spielt etwa bei Hesiod, Lukrez oder Vergil dasEthische durchaus mit hinein, ja es mag sogar dazu beigetragen haben, daß eben diese Werke besonders berühmt blieben. Aber poetische Entsprechungen zu großen prosaischen Abhandlungen zur praktischen Philosophie wie etwa Ciceros Tusculanern gibt es in der Antike nicht. Dagegen gab es Moralphilosophie in den Kleinformen, in denen sich Prosa und Poesie viel näher kamen, z. B. in Visionen wie Scipios Traum oder in Episteln bei Horaz und Seneca. Nur scheinbar eng mit {53} der Moralphilosophie, in Wirklichkeit viel mehr der Rhetorik verwandt sind dagegen die sogenannten moralischen Charaktere, d. h. die deskriptiven Exempel eines abstrakten Begriffes.In dieser Verbindung stellt sich der Name Theophrast ein. Der Einfluß seiner Charakterschilderungen auf spätere Satiren liegt auf der Hand, darf freilich auch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß die überlieferten Charaktere von Theophrast weniger Laster schildern als komische Gebrechen und sich zu den späteren moralphilosophischen Lehrgedichten verhalten wie etwa die Komödie zur Tragödie. Nicht die Verstöße gegen den Menschen, sondern die gegen das gute Benehmen werden gerügt. Auch was den Aufbau des Stoffes betrifft, ist die Bedeutung des Theophrast für das klassizistische Lehrgedicht ausgesprochen sekundär. Ist der betreffende Begriff positiv,so kann das Ergebnis moralphilosophische Wirkung ausüben (z. B. die Darstellung der Tugend); ist aber der Begriff neutral, ist das Ergebnis ohne moralphilosophische Wirkung (z. B. die Darstellung des Frühlings). Auch die rhetorischen Lobgedichte auf Personen, z. B. die laudationes funebres, sind nicht direkt didaktisch; die Anlaßbedingtheit schränkt diedargestellte Ethik ein, und erst eine heraushebende Läuterung ermöglicht allgemein didaktische Folgerungen. Die Gnomensammlungen, d. h. eine mehr editorisch als künstlerisch geformte Einheit von perlenkettenhaft angereihten Lebensweisheiten, wurden in der Antike für literarisch minderwertig und schon daher von den Klassizisten nicht für Lehrgedichte gehalten, wogegen sie die Didaktik des Mittelalters kräftig beeinflußten. 5. Diese Untersuchungen mögen genügen, um festzustellen, wodurch sich das antike Lehrgedicht nachträglich als Gattung konstituiert und abgrenzt, ohne dabei der Lehrprosa gleichzukommen. Im folgenden werden diese Charakteristika auf allgemeinere Formeln gebracht. Ein antikes Lehrgedicht der Großform ist kleiner als ein eigentliches heroisches Epos, aber groß genug, um einen Band zu füllen; es ist ein Einzelwerk und nicht Teil eines Zyklus. Es hat keine Handlung.Abgesehen von dem Grenzfall »historisches Lehrgedicht«. Es ist direkt didaktisch; die Lehre ist das Rückgrat des Gedichtes und nicht erst Sache einer epimythisch kommentierenden Auslegung. Aus anlaßbedingten, rhetorischen Streit- oder Lobdichtungen hebt es sich zu allgemeiner Gültigkeit, zu objektiver Verbindlichkeit empor, eine {54} Würde, die es auch dadurch unterstreicht, daß es sich als Gattung vom ehrwürdigen Hesiod herleitet. Es ist oft lose disponiert, durch Exkurse und Parasitärgattungen aufgelockert, technisch ungenau und wissenschaftlich veraltet. Es wird durch ein großes Proömion eingeleitet, in dem Musen angerufen, persönliche und dichtungstheoretische Bemerkungen gemacht werden.Hesiod leitet seine Theogonie mit Hymnen an helikonische Musen ein, die Erga beginnen mit einer Aufforderung an die Musen, Zeus zu preisen. Schon die Griechen hielten diese Einleitung für eine Interpolation und versuchten, sie zu entfernen. Sie blieb aber stehen und konnte so als Vorbild dienen. Arat richtet einleitend 18 Verse an Zeus, Lukrez 43 an die für sein Thema zuständige Venus, Vergil ruft die Götter des Landes und den Gott Octavian an, der Aetna-Dichter wendet sich an Phöbus und die Musen, Pseudo- Oppian führt einen Dialog mit Artemis. Das Proömion kann verweltlicht, aber nicht aufgegeben werden. Lukrez preist im 3. und im 5. Buch den göttlichen Epikur, im 2. und im 6. die philosophische Lehre, der Aetna-Dichter kündigt sein Thema mit antimythologischen Bemerkungen an. Am wenigsten der verpflichtenden vornehmen Tradition verbunden sind die Aerzte: schon Nikander begnügt sich mit persönlichen Widmungen, 7 Verse an Hermesianax, 1 1 an Protagoras von Kyzikos. Pseudo-Oppian bring die Widmung an erster Stelle, ebenso auch schon Vergil. Die Vision und Dichterweihe bei Hesiod am Anfang der Theogonie spiegelt sich im Proömion über den Dichter als triumphanten Sieger bei Vergil III 1-48. während Lukrez, ebenfalls in der Mitte des zustandegekommenen Werkes, ein Proömion über die Dichtkunst als einschmeichelndes Mittel bringt (IV 1-25, die Verse stehen auch schon I 926-950). Eine Ausnahme bildet Horaz mit seiner Ars, die nicht in der Großform und daher auch stilistisch auf einer niedrigeren Ebene verfaßt ist. Sie wird durch einen groß ausgebauten Vergleich eingeleitet, wie sonst in größeren Lehrgedichten mitunter ein späterer Gesang des Werkes eingeleitet wird.Lukrez II. Um einen Schluß, einen feierlichen Ausklang des Werkes haben sich die älteren Dichter weniger, die jüngeren mehr bemüht, indem sie z. B. am Ende ein kleines Epyllion anhängen.Bei Vergil haben die beiden ersten Bücher patriotische Ausklänge. Am Ende des Gesamtwerkes stand ursprünglich eine persönliche Huldigung des Gallus, in der überlieferten Fassung steht ein Epyllion. Ein Epyllion schließt auch Pseudo-Oppians Kynegetika. Am Ende des dritten Buches von Vergil steht das große Prunkstück über die Pest. Auch Horaz bildet am Ende seiner Ars eine rhetorische Klimax, indem sich sein letztes Exemplum in reinem Selbstzweck aufbauscht. Von der Gnomensammlung unterscheidet sich das Lehrgedicht dadurch, daß es weniger konzentrierte Kernsätze eines alten Weisen als {55} ein kunstvolles System darbietet, das im Detail mehr seinen dispositionellen Rhythmus als die Frage berücksichtigt, ob der Verfasser als Garant jedes Jota dastehen kann. Von der religiösen Bekenntnisschrift unterscheidet sich das Lehrgedicht dadurch, daß es keine gegenseitig stärkende Aussage einer Gemeinde ist, sondern die Lehre in bestimmbarer Richtung weiterreicht: Ein übernatürliches Wesen oder die Welt oder literarische Vorgänger lehren den auserkorenen Dichter, der Dichter lehrt den lauschenden Schüler, und der Schüler wirkt nach der Belehrung wieder auf die Welt ein. Im Gegensatz zu den epimythisch ausgerichteten Gattungen wie Tierfabel oder Charakterbild oder Deskription spielt das Lehrgedicht nicht in zwei Schichten, sondern Hauptinhalt und Didaktik bilden eine einheitliche Schicht, innerhalb derer die Folgerungen mehr logisch als analogisch gezogen werden, und die aus einem Gegebenen gezogene Lehre nicht wie etwa bei einer epimythischen Auslegung gänzlich beliebig sein kann. Von der Lehrprosa unterscheidet sich das Lehrgedicht dadurch, daß esnicht Neuentdeckungen für gelehrte Kollegen publiziert, sondern oft selber auf prosaische Vorlagen zurückgreift und sie für Schulzwecke oderZwecke der Genießbarkeit in Verse bringt, wobei die Lehren sehr wohl inzwischen veraltet sein können, ohne daß die Didaktik fiktiv wird.Das geographische Werk Περιήγησις τῆς οικουμένης, das das damals ganz veraltete System des Eratosthenes wiedergab, war nach allgemeiner heutiger Ansicht ein Schulbuch.Arat ging von dem wissenschaftlich veralteten Werk des Eudoxos aus, und den Georgica des Nikander aus Kolo- phon soll es laut Cicero De orat. I 69 an Fachwissen gefehlt haben. Ob wirklich einige dieser Werke in rein fiktive Didaktik hinüberglitten, läßt sich schwerlich sagen.Die Genießbarkeit war ein Grund für Lukrez, Epikurs Περί φύσεως in ein Lehrgedicht zu verwandeln. Er gibt sich dabei einer terminologischen Multiplizität hin, die nicht nur eine Folge der allgemein römischen Tendenz zur Begriffsunfertigkeit ist, wie sie die eklektischen Prosawerke Ciceros exemplifizieren. Das Umspielen eines ehrwürdigen Themas, die Beeinträchtigung der Uebersichtlichkeit als stilistisches Element, die willkürliche Beschränkung und konfuse Disposition im Bestreben nach bestmöglicher Abwechslung, - diesen Eindruck gewann man lange auch aus Vergils Georgica. Auch bei Horaz wird eine essayistische Auflockerung gegenüber seinem Vorbild Neoptolemos Περί ποιημάτων stattgefunden haben. Und die Versform trug wirklich dazu bei, die Genießbarkeit und dadurch die Verbreitung und den Ruhm eines Werkes zu vergrößern.Obwohl diese konstituierende Gattungsanalyse grundsätzlich nicht altphilologisch ist, grenzt sie zuweilen an Fragen der Altphilologie, z. B. Hermann Schneider: »Vergleichende Untersuchungen zur sprachlichen Struktur der beiden erhaltenen Lehrgedichte des Nikander von Kolophon« (Diss. Bonn 1959-1960, Druck 1962), als: »Klassisch-Philologische Studien« XXIV. Schneider befaßt sich überwiegend mit den lexikalischen und syntaktischen Unterschieden zwischen Lehrprosa und Lehrgedicht, ohne sich zu höheren Kategorien emporarbeiten zu wollen. Er bemerkt im Zuge des Uebergangs zu poetischer Form eine zunehmende Aktivierung des Lesers, der direkter zum Handeln aufgefordert wird (27ff.), ferner einen größeren Wechsel in den Formulierungen (30ff.) und eine poetische Unsachlichkeit in der Auswahl dessen, was für notwendig und erwähnenswert gilt (43ff.). Mit einem kurzen Ausblick auf diesen Teil der Metaphrase endet das Werk leider (101): »Dabei ist grundsätzlich zu unterscheiden zwischen solchen Vergleichen, die zur sachlichen Verdeutlichung im engeren Sinne dienen, und anderen, die mehr den Charakter poetischer Veranschaulichung und Ausschmückung tragen, also zwischen sachlich notwendigen und entbehrlichen Vergleichen.«In einer Hinsicht weicht das Lehrgedicht nicht von antiker Lehrprosa ab,obwohl ein moderner Leser es glauben könnte, nämlich, was die parenthetischen Anmerkungen angeht, die in heutiger Prosa gesondert gedruckt stehen. In der Antike stehen solche Anmerkungen im Text, der nach der Anmerkung unbehindert weiterschreitet. Ein berühmtes Beispiel für eine solche Anmerkung ist Luc. 2,2. {56}